pankosmiafandomcom-20200215-history
Sweden
Sweden (Swedish: Sverige) is a nation located in northern Europe between Norway in the west and the Baltic Sea in the east. The kingdom is ruled by King Great Viking and the House of Viking (see list of Swedish monarchs). Territory Sweden is divided into 3 regions; Svealand, Götaland, and Norrland. Most of this land is unsettled by humans but full of animal wildlife. Sweden is rich in wood, wool, and iron that is being naturally produced in the country. Scania stands for most of the resource production in the kingdom and is the main contributor to wool and rare materials. Kalmar is the royal capital of Sweden and is located at the south-eastern coast as part of Götaland. History Age before ages The first Swedish settlements were founded by Swedish-speaking settlers after the fall of Great Britain. The towns Stockholm and Gotland were founded on 31st July 2018 but fell shortly after due to the Great Rollback. Gotland was instantly remade and became the sole town in the region for one week. Scania was founded by Rulle on 7th August 2018 and Great Viking relocated to Kalmar the next day. Kalmar and Scania united on 8th August, founding the Kingdom of Sweden. The kingdom's introduction to the world politics made it vulnerable to foreign influence, therefore King Great Viking made it illegal for any town that wasn't located in Sweden or spoke Swedish to join the nation. Scania would soon become an industrial town that would provide Sweden and the entire server with resources, especially XP, wool, and wood. MrKillSwitch was one of the only two non-Swedes to be accepted into the nation as he remade Stockholm but abandoned it a few days later because of the language difficulties. Fabian of Vatican stepped in and finally created the current Stockholm on the same day as Gabbemoja founded the town Jönköping west of Kalmar. The city of Kalmar had relied mostly on its spare gold and the Swedish economy was struck hard when the gold ran out. This led to a temporary stop in the Swedish expansion and inactivity among the residents called the Swedish depression. The economic crisis was later solved by the Swedish Gold Rush. The royal family decided to increase military spending in early September, due to the political situation in the world at the time. See Swedish History Timeline for specific dates of events involving Sweden. Politics The Kingdom of Sweden is an absolute monarchy ruled by King Great Viking' '''together with the royal family and local politicians called statesmen (Swedish: ''Statsmän). The statesmen are locally elected and have the job to represent the regular people in local and national politics. The number of statesmen in a town depends on the town's population. There are currently no statesmen in the nation due to lack of population in the towns. The political center of the nation is the planned Royal Castle (Swedish Kungahuset). It's also the home of the monarch and serves as a major factor in the Swedish court. This is a list of royal family members in Sweden in successional order: * King Great Viking of Sweden * Prince Rulle of Scania * Prince Gabbemoja of Smolandia (Småland) Economy Sweden the richest nation in the world in terms of Gold per capita. The national revenue relies mostly on the Swedish Gold Rush but also on royal companies. The wealthiest company by revenue in the nation is the Viking Company, which had a revenue of 128 Gold in its first week. The Scania Store is not an official company in Sweden but contributes with a lot of Gold for Scania. There are currently no registered private companies in the nation yet.